Family Advice
by violet day
Summary: Papa Bear and Peter try to cheer Duckling up


A\N - I don't own any of this,,,,,,,,, enjoy! Once again, another one shot, that is set during my "One Big Family", story. One of those chapters I didn't add into the full story,,,,,,, oh well, enjoy!

* * *

(**_Duckling's P.O.V_**)

When I was finished swimming, I decided to go just sit on the dock for a few minutes to wait for everyone else to decide what they all wanted to do. And just turned to look at the house and saw Baby Bear, Rabbit, and Tweedle, playing around in the yard, smiled at them, then looked back out towards the huge lake.

I then began to think about Rabbit, and how crazy I was to think he might even like me. Lee told me he did, but I was too scared to talk to him about it. I guess I was just to scared to be rejected, I mean, I've been rejected from everyone my whole life, I'm an 'Ugly Duckling', for crying out loud!

Well, at least my new friends accept me, I kept smiling to myself, and how lucky I was that they were my friends.

* * *

My thoughts were interrupted when Peter and Papa Bear came to sit on either side of me and put their feet in the water. "Hey guys", I said to them.

"Hey, Duck", said Peter, and Papa just nodded his head. "Duckling, why are you here, by yourself?", asked Peter. I frowned remembering the reason.

"Well, I was just thinking".

"About what?", asked Papa. I didn't want to look at them so they wouldn't see how nervous I was talking about this, and just stared at the surface of the water.

"Well, its just". I paused, thinking they wouldn't care. "Nevermind, who cares", I said sadly, shrugging my shoulders. But suddenly, I looked at Papa as he nudged my shoulder with his shoulder.

"Hey, we care", he said, meaning himself and Peter.

Peter nodded, and spoke, "Yeah, why'd you think we wanted to come talk to you, we're you're friends. We care what you have to say, tell us", he said kindly. I smirked a bit, no one ever cared enough to stay and talk to me, so this was all so new to me. And as I kept looking between them, I knew they were being genuine.

"Okay, well, its about Rabbit, I'll just get right to the point. I like him, but I don't think he likes me", I confessed, afraid of what they would say.

"Well, it just so happens, we know he likes you too", said Peter, slyly. "It took you long enough!". I looked at him with a mixture of happy and shocked emotions.

"Wait he does! And is it that obvious?", I asked. I then looked at Papa who chuckled.

"A little bit. Mostly because he talks about you all the time, yet he's too scared to talk to you too", Papa said as he continued to smile warmly at me, and I returned the smile. But my smile quickly changed to a frown, remembering that even though we were Fairytale Creatures, I knew that I was one of the few that didn't have beauty on my side.

"Yeah, but why would he like someone like me, I'm just an Ugly Duckling". I looked up to see Papa's hand on my shoulder.

"He doesn't care about looks, sweetheart", he said, trying to comfort me. When I felt Peter's hand on my left shoulder, I looked at him then.

"Yeah, since he got to know who you are, he fell in love with your personality, not your looks, the way it should be. I mean, look at me and Witch. Sure, she might look like a mean person, but on the inside, she's one of the most kindest people you'll ever meet. That's just what Rabbit did for you", said Peter.

"Exactly", said Papa. I was then bursting with happiness. No one was ever this kind to me before.

"This is great! Thanks guys, you really know how to make someone feel better!", I said, and the next thing I knew, they both gave me side hugs.

"No problem", said Peter, as he rubbed my back.

"Anytime, kid", said Papa.

"Oh, do you guys want to go swimming with me? I was about to go in again", I said, once again looking at them.

"Sure, lets go", said Papa, as he then jumped in, and Peter and I laughed as he went in, but suddenly didn't come up to the surface when he went under. Getting worried, Peter and I started to look around for him while still sitting on the dock.

"PAPA? PAPA?!", I yelled, really scared. "Do you see him, Peter?",

"No, maybe we should-, AHH!", he never finished what he was going to say, but we screamed, felt something grab our hands, and pull us into the water. When I resurfaced, I saw Peter looking at a laughing Papa, who was the reason we were now in the water.

After the shock of falling into the lake, we both started laughing, and to get revenge on Papa, the two of us started to splash water on him, and chase him around in the water. But a few minutes later, the three of us just laid on the surface, just relaxing and looking up at the sky. However, we got out when Bricks called us inside to have lunch.

When we did get out, I shook to get dry, which made Papa and Peter get a little more wet, and they laughed at me and shoved me playfully, we then walked up the hill.

"Hey, last one up the hill, is a troll!", yelled Papa, as he ran up the hill. Peter and I quick glanced at each other, then ran after Papa, both of us hoping not being called a troll.

* * *

When we all got to the house, all I knew was that these guys made me feel great about myself, and that all of us will have a lot more great days like this!

* * *

A\n - Quick one shot!,,,,,,,,, please read and review!


End file.
